Jealousy
by iris0011
Summary: 'Bring it on, Quincy'... 'You asked for it, Soul reaper'
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi, this will be a short fic, going on for ~3-4 chapters. Ichihime. I got a request from "Puti Puripi" to do more Ichigo-Ishida fight over Orihime. I liked the idea, so I gave it a go..._

_Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I'm only playing a little._

**Jealousy**

'Hey... Kurosaki!'

Ichigo had just exited the school grounds after an other exhausting day, his bag over his shoulder, heading home. He turned back to greet his friend, though surprised.

'What's up Ishida?'

It was not every day the quincy decided to ran after him in such a hurried manner, and he immediately supposed something to be off... Uryu caught up with him easily.

'Is something the matter?' Ichigo asked again, with a serious scowl.

'No, everything's fine... I was just wondering... can we walk together?'

Ichigo's eyebrows disappeared into his forehead. He understood Uryu's words to mean that he had something important to tell him, only he wanted to do it somewhere more private. So he nodded, and followed without argument. He was curious, and a little uneasy...

They walked in silence for a while, and just when his short temper began to reach it's limit his friend finally asked.

'Can I ask you a question, Kurosaki?'

'You just did, Moron!''

'I mean a personal question...'

'…?'

That brought him up short. A personal question? What on earth could this be about? He felt irritated now. Couldn't Ishida just get to the point already? And since when was a quincy interested in a soul reaper's personal life anyway?

Uryu stopped, facing him. He started fiddling with his glasses. This was his way of showing nerves.

'It's... it's about Inoue-san...'

'Inoue?' Ichigo's vision went red for a moment with anger. His hand reached in the direction of his substitute soul reaper badge in his bag's pocket. 'Why didn't you say at once that she was in trouble!' he screamed at the other boy with rage.

'She's not in danger! Geez! I already told you, everything's fine! You're such a hot-headed idiot! Can't I even talk to you for a minute without you wanting to pull a sword at me?'

Ichigo took a deep breath, and tried to calm down, but it was hard with all the adrenaline running through his system.

'Sorry...' he said grumpily. 'But you can't blame me for jumping into conclusions with all the trouble she gets herself into... ' He was a little embarrassed about getting all worked up like this, but somehow he found that after the whole Hueco Mundo incident he felt even more protective towards the beautiful girl than before. But he thought that was something natural, the way everybody would feel in his place...

Uryu cleared his throat.

'... so about Inoue...'

'Yes?'

The quincy took a big breath, gathering his courage, and said the next sentence rather hurriedly, as though wanting the worst to be over quickly.

'I wanted to know what were your feelings towards her?'

Ichigo blinked. Then blinked again. And again. But no matter how many times he did it the quincy's words still didn't seem to make more sense.

'Feelings?' he finally stuttered out weakly.

'Yes. Feelings. You know, emotions... even you must have them...' stated Uryu, smiling a little sarcastically. Yes, it was worth doing this after all, even if it was just for seeing Kurosaki make the face he was making right now...

Ichigo tried to think. Why on earth would Ishida ask something like that? His most likely answer was that the quincy wanted to embarrass him... Well, he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction! _'Just play it cool...' _he ordered himself.

'... what about them? I mean we are friends... all of us are... You, Chad and Inoue... and Tatsuki.' Ichigo said just as much to himself as he did to Uryu. He felt his face heat up, and he scratched his neck, confused. Really, what WERE his feelings? He never thought about it before, or at least not in this direct way...

'And that's it?' Uryu's blue eyes bore into his.

'What more is there... I mean we've become pretty close friends, with everything we've been through together, haven't we?' Oh, boy... he was babbling like an idiot.

Uryu just looked at him, then he finally looked away.

'Sure... you're right. Thanks for answering my question. Now I really should be off... handicrafts club's about to start...'

'Hey, Ishida!' Ichigo cried after him, but Uryu was already running back in the direction of there school. 'What was this all about?' he wandered aloud to himself.

…...

_A/N: Please review, and let me know if you want me to continue this..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ah, I'm so glad so many people enjoyed the first chapter! Many thanks to those reviewing! I reward you all with this fast update!_

Chapter 2

By the end of the week Ichigo had a pretty good idea what his conversation with Ishida had been really about... and he didn't like it AT ALL...

Everything clicked into place, when he was having lunch one day on the school's rooftop with Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro, as was there custom.

'Have you guys noticed how Ishida seems to have improved his appearance?' asked Keigo suddenly.

'What are you talking about? He always looks neat as a new pin, that's just the way he is! He likes to keep things in order.' said Ichigo, while opening his box of orange juice.

'Yes, but right now, it's different!' said Keigo with significance.

'It's true.' said Mizuiro, deciding to join the conversation, while continuing texting some girl on his phone. 'His shirt was always well ironed, but now it's practically crackling and shining white! There is a fine whiff of perfume around him, and he had a fresh hair-cut.'

'So what?' asked Chad.

'So what? Man! This could mean only one thing!' Keigo sounded excited. He was clearly getting into his worked up mode... 'Our own school nerd has finally hooked up! That's seriously big news!'

'Hooked up?' asked Chad.

'He's got himself a girlfriend! Oh I wish I knew who she is... it can't be anybody of importance, maybe some chick from that girly club of his...'

'I think you are underestimating Ishida, Mr Asano!' said Mizuiro. 'I bet he really has what it takes to capture a girl's interest... only the girl would have to know him better to see it, so maybe you're right about the club after all... And maybe you should also start thinking about joining it... if you ever want to hook up yourself...'

'You are so mean!' whined Keigo.

'It's not that bad!' answered his friend. 'Ichigo? Are you all right? You look kind of green...'

Chad thumped Ichigo hard in the back, thinking that the orange juice had gone the bad way. He split out a mouthful, and started choking.

'I'm all right!' he managed to get out finally. He wished badly for Keigo to just drop the subject of Ishida's love life, but of course he didn't have such luck...

'Maybe it's Ogawa... or Natsui.' said Keigo slowly, with a thoughtful expression. 'Hey! Maybe it's Kunieda! They would make a nice pair! Two silent, haughty nerds together. Hahaha! He's certainly not good enough to get somebody of Inoue's caliber...'

Ichigo stood up so fast that the others eyes went to him questioningly.

'Um... bathroom.' he offered briefly, before walking away quickly. He stopped when he reached the cool shade of the empty corridor inside, thinking.

It was all painfully clear now... taking there recent conversation into account, Ichigo had a very good idea which girl Ishida was interested in. So that's why he asked about his feelings for Inoue! He had thought at the time that it was something innocent, but the bastard was actually asking for his permission to make a go for her! And the most irritating in the whole situation was that he actually kind of gave it to him...

In his opinion, this conduct was close to double-crossing! He was used to this kind of treatment from girls, but he would have expected better from a guy, especially from one he thought was his friend! Why couldn't he just ask him directly if he minded? That good for nothing Quincy!

Of course he had absolutely no idea what his answer would have been, if he would have asked... but that was not the point! He didn't even give him the chance of answering properly! It was not like he was in l... in lo... oh... like he had any serious emotions towards her, but he wasn't impassive either. The Quincy had to know that! And he was always interested in her well-being!

Yeah! That was it! Her well-being! Nothing else. And if Ishida screwed up something with her... if he hurt her any way... He just couldn't take it! Besides, if something goes wrong, all there group would be affected, and it was important for them to stay united, not only for friendship's sake, but for hollow-hunting, and fighting as well! Yes! Ishida was acting selfish! Protecting the town was far more important than l... than lo... oh well...

And that must be the true reason why he felt so bad now... That's why his chest seemed to ache, and there was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. That's why his heart kept beating loudly, and his fist balled up, wanting to punch something when he thought about the two of them together... Yeah... that's totally must be it...

…...

The next day Uryu arrived to school holding a little gift bag in his hand. It was in a colorful flowery pattern, and even though it was small, he had trouble in hiding it from his suspicious classmates stares.

'Smooth!' approved Mizuiro. 'Do you think he will give that to the girl, or he received it from her?' he asked Ichigo and Keigo.

'Do I look like I care?' asked Ichigo with his most threatening scowl. Of course he was interested, but it was more than his life's worth to admit that.

'Well I do!' cheered Keigo. 'And I'm gonna ask him about it!'

This was one of the rare occasions when Ichigo found himself silently praying that his hyper friend would indeed do what he just declared. Hm, rare... so ok, this was actually the first!

'Hey, Ishida! What do you have there?' Keigo pointed a hand to the flowery gift bag.

Ishida's glasses flashed in there direction.

'It's not your business, Asano.' he replied coolly.

'I know it's not, but I'm just curious! Is it for a girl?'

Uryu didn't reply at all. He just looked at Keigo as though one would look at a particularly troublesome bug...

'Oh, come on! You can tell me!' Keigo laughed. 'Is it anyone we know?'

After deciding that just ignoring him wouldn't work in this case Uryu finally replied.

'It's for a friend. And that's all I'm going to tell you. Now leave me alone!'

He turned away, pulling out one of his school books, wanting to bury himself in it. But Ichigo had stood up unexpectedly.

'How close a friend?' he demanded, with a face redder than a tomato.

Uryu was silent for a very long time after that question. He had a contemplating look on his features as he eyed the soul reaper.

'And just what makes you think, Kurosaki, that it's your business any more than that idiot's?'

'Hey! It was you who wanted to talk "personal" in the first place!' he said, referring to there earlier discussion.

Uryu smiled. And it was almost triumphant.

'And it was you who told me there was nothing to talk about, right?'

Ichigo had totally regretted exposing himself like that by this point. He didn't know what's got into him!

'Right...' he said fuming inside.

When Uryu decided to sit down, and finally turn his attention to his book, he didn't protest at all. He just sat down to his own desk, feeling mortified.

…...

When Ichigo walked home that day, he saw Inoue and Tatsuki walking a little ahead of him. When he got closer, he could hear there conversation.

'Sorry, Hime, but I've got practice again today, and after that, who knows?' the girls laughed. 'So I have to leave you here. See you tomorrow!'

'Bye, Tatsuki! Enjoy yourself!' Orihime answered, smiling.

Tatsuki turned with a wave, and left. Orihime wanted to walk on, but she spotted Ichigo, and sent him a huge smile immediately. Ichigo felt his heart race at the sight. He doubled his pace, and caught up with her, taking Tatsuki's previous place next to her wordlessly. They walked on in silence for a while.

'Kurosaki-kun?' she started finally. 'I couldn't help noticing that you seem to look a little down today... is something the matter?' her voice was so gentle and kind, and her noticing his bad mood was so thoughtful and caring that he felt a painful squeeze inside him.

'Oh, don't worry, Inoue... it's nothing...'

'If it's worrying Kurosaki-kun than it's NOT nothing!' she argued firmly, looking at him with a cute, determined little pout.

'Ah... you are very kind... but I rather not talk about it...'

She seemed a little sad for an instance, but than she flashed a big, true smile.

'Than I know what to do! I'll just have to cheer you up! I will tell you that really good joke I heard yesterday in 'Laugh hour', though I'm sure I won't be able to do it justice. But I'll give it my best shoot! And I think I still have one of my jelly-bean-cookies left! Eating those always cheers me up! It will be my quest to make you feel better! So don't worry!'

She opened her rather big school bag she wore on her shoulder. She needed a big one, for her lunch boxes were always enormous... She started rummaging in it, and as she did so Ichigo spotted a familiar looking flowery paper taunting him from the inside.

His body had gone rigid. The street around them seemed to darken in shade, and he could have sworn the temperature had dropped by a few degrees... He had a foreign, hollow, painful feeling inside him and a bitter taste on his tongue...

'I'm sorry, Inoue...' he found himself saying in an icy voice. 'I can't. I have some errands to run... Bye!' and with that he just left her standing there, confused. He felt bad about it – no matter what happened, they were still friends after all – but he didn't think he could have bared one more moment in her company right now...

…...

_A/N: I would still like to know what you think, and what you expect to happen in the next chapters! Do you like jealuos-dumb-Ichigo? Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow, wow! I've never got so many reviews before! 20 for 2 chapters! Many thanks to everyone who took the trouble of writing! And I also appreciate all the "favs" and "alerts"! _

_I don't know for sure jet, but I think this will be a little longer than I expected it at first (I trust no complaints there), maybe 5 or max. 6 chapters. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!_

Chapter 3

For the next couple of days Ichigo was watching Inoue and Ishida carefully in school. He sometimes mentally cursed himself for it: it was like he was becoming a second Keigo lately... But there was not much to see. They greeted each other every morning much the same way they've always did, and Ishida would walk over and have a brief chat with her and Tatsuki now and then, but it was nothing out of the ordinary... If they had an agreement not to reveal there relationship in school, they were doing a great job.

Ichigo suspected Tatsuki was in on the secret though. Something was shining in her eyes, which made him think so. Ichigo once or twice considered asking her about it, but the mere thought was humiliating, and the fact that something like that even entered his head showed how much he was suffering.

He was still arguing with himself, that all he was concerned about was the beautiful girl's welfare, and he was only concerned for her as a very dear friend, but the arguments had gotten more and more feeble as time went by... Now that he had time to calm down, he could tell that this reasoning was not strong enough to justify feelings as strong as he was experiencing, and even unfounded, because no matter what disagreements they've had with the Quincy he must admit that he was a principled man, who would be unable to hurt Inoue deliberately. As a friend, he should be happy for her, happy that she had found herself so nice a guy, who would finally look after her. Inoue would deserve that, after everything she'd been through.

But he was not happy at all. He had these tormenting feelings, the sadness, anger, bitterness... He didn't know how to reign them in and he didn't even have a name for them to put them in concept. Oh, he knew very well what other people would call it, he just refused to accept it! He had to accept that somehow his feelings were more than just friendship towards Inoue, but he refused the only available option as to what that "more" really were. So now he had this void inside of him... To tell the truth, the brave soul reaper - who defeated countless dreadful enemies, looking them in the eye – was afraid. He was afraid to admit the truth his feelings were screaming at him, because he feared that doing so would make him more vulnerable... But sadly, denying the feelings didn't make them disappear, and there was pain and emptiness...

'… YO! Hey Ichigo! I'm talking to you!'

Ichigo was brought out of his bitter thoughts by the strong voice of Tatsuki. They were in school, and there last period for the day (literature) was about to start shortly. He was sitting at his table, and had a random book in front of him. He was doodling small Zangetsu's in black ink all over the page absent minded. Orihime happened to be a few seats ahead of him, laughing at some joke with Mahana, Rio and Chizuru. He was watching her hair catch the light and making it dance as she dropped her head back a little.

'Sorry Tatsuki... what is it that you want?'

For some reason Tatsuki's smile widened as she looked at him.

'You were spaced out!'

Ichigo got angry in a flash.

'Was not!'

'Yes you were!' she laughed.

'So what?' he scowled.

'Nothing! I've just never seen you space out before! This scowl is so much more like you!' she pecked his cheek playfully. He brushed her hand away angrily.

'If you've only came here to annoy me, then you can get lost already!' he was so loud now, that the whole class was listening. Tatsuki's eyes narrowed.

Uryu came over to them, followed by – to Ichigo's dismay – Orihime.

'What's this racket about? Kurosaki, why are you yelling at Arisawa?' the Quincy asked slowly. His eyes lingered on Tatsuki, as though requesting some clarification.

'You have no business here, four-eyes, so go away!' Ichigo shouted at him in turn. It felt so good to be finally able to went some of his feelings on the very man who caused them...

'If you happen to remember, Kurosaki, I'm a member of the School's council, and as such...'

'Fuck you're stupid council! I yell who ever I want at!'

Tatsuki shook her head. Orihime's eyes widened.

'And you've been yelling an awful lot lately! You're being just the insensitive, arrogant thug you look like!'

'Coming from a nerd like you, I'll take that as a compliment!'

'Boys!... Please! Stop this...' Orihime felt really uncomfortable. But even though her voice was weak, it still had power over the ones she addressed. 'I can't bear it...' she was looking down to her shoes, and she was fiddling with her hair in nervousness.

Both boys cheeks flashed pink, as they muttered "sorry" in union. They didn't know what to do next...

They were still standing in an embarrassed silence, when Ochi-sensei entered the room, about to start the class. They were forced to return to there places. A few minutes later a spitball hit Ichigo's nape. It was a note from Tatsuki.

_'We need to talk! Tomorrow, before school. I'll be at you're place by 7.'_

...

Ichigo went home from school in bitter spirits, only to be greeted by Isshin's usual surprise-attack at the door. It's needless to say it failed to improve his mood even one bit... He went to his own room as quickly as possible to evade any more pestering. He wanted nothing more than to just lie down and give himself totally over to feeling miserable...

But by a lucky (or unlucky) chance a message waited for him, written in some sticky red paint on his room's wall. He growled. He didn't even have to see the sign to know that it was from Urahara Kisuke: nobody else communicated in such a crazy way! Honestly, this was the 21th century! The man must have heard of phones, mustn't he? And last time, the message took 3 days to erase!

He read the contents.

_'Dear Kurosaki-san! I wonder if you could do me the curtsey of dropping by my humble little shop this afternoon! I've made some new discovery, which requires your attention. Best wishes! Urahara_

_PS: try lemon for erasing this message...'_

'Uh! What could this be about?' he wandered aloud in frustration. He supposed he'd better go... it was not like he had anything better to do anyway... he had already finished tomorrow's essay. So he grabbed his substitute soul reaper badge from his schoolbag and stuffed it into his jeans back pocket, and prepared to leave.

When he arrived at the Urahara shop, he saw Chad already there, also waiting for the shopkeeper.

'Ichigo!'

'Chad, Hi! Did Urahara tell YOU what does he want?'

'Nope.'

Hat-and-cloaks came out at that moment.

'I'm going to tell you shortly, Kurosaki-san, don't worry. We're just waiting for Inoue and Ishida to arrive.'

Ichigo made a face. This was definitely not his day! The last thing he wanted today was seeing the arrogant face of the Quincy again... but there was no way around it. And the way Urahara had said there names together made him wonder... a horrible thought began forming inside his head: what if they'll arrive together? His mind had already pictured them for him, walking hand in hand. And there were those nasty feelings again in the pit of his stomach, like he was about to get sick...

At least they didn't keep them waiting long, they arrived a few minutes later. They did come together, though not holding hands, and as a small comfort they were not alone. Tatsuki was with them. Ichigo supposed this must mean that there relationship was not jet so developed that overprotective Tatsuki would be comfortable with leaving them alone. By this point there was no doubt in his head that they were indeed in a relationship...

They briefly greeted each other, and Urahara lead them inside. They sat down to his low round table, and he began to talk.

'Thank you all for coming! So lets get to business! I've prepared a little surprise for you down in the basement! It will be fun, I promise!' he laughed.

'Fun?' asked Uryu wearily.

'Yes, of course! A little training now and then does you good you know! So that you don't get out of shape!'

'Training?' asked Ichigo even more wearily than Uryu. He had a very clear idea what kind of methods Urahara usually utilized for training purposes, as he had already gone through a few of them... and he had no desire for more...

'It seems a new kind of hollow group surfaced inside Hueco Mundo. They are various leveled, but they have one thing in common: they can multiply themselves, and fast, even during a battle! It can be a nasty surprise, trust me, if you're fighting an enemy, then suddenly find yourself facing - lets say – 5 of said foe... So, the training I designed is for getting ready to such situations. You should do fine, as long as you present a united front, defending each others backs! It's all about team work!'

Chad's and Orihime's eyes sparkled with delight. Both were eager to prove themselves, and happy that all the friends would be working together. It was exactly a thing they've been desiring. But Uryu was looking down, tracing the patterns of the wood on the table with his fingers, and Ichigo was stubbornly facing the wall, a deep scowl attached to his features.

'I'll give you a few minutes to prepare, then you can come downstairs to begin! You can come with me, Arisawa-san, I have a great place for you to watch from!' said Urahara.

'It's probably futile, but I'm going to ask anyway...' the black-haired girl frowned at the shopkeeper. 'Is this training safe?'

'Oh! Now I'm offended! Do you think I would deliberately cause lasting harm to anyone?'

'Wouldn't put it past you!'

'That's cruel!' Urahara pretended to be hurt, but his eyes were twinkling. He lead Tatsuki out, in the direction of the basement.

'Oh, this is so cool!' said Orihime, leaning eagerly forward. 'This is the first time Urahara-san includes me in something like this! I'm so excited! Should be great, shouldn't it?'

All the boys were throwing her disbelieving stares.

'If you say so, Inoue...' said Ichigo with a frown.

'Oh come on! Where is the true team spirit! Maybe we should think up something to inspire us! Like a team-name, or a chant...'

'I think discussing tactics would be more to the point in this case, Inoue-san.' said Uryu, cringing at the thought of having an Inoue-kind of inspiring team-chant just like the other boys...

'Right! Then come on guy's! We need a plan!'

'I think it's a simple matter of taking all of our powers into consideration, and using them as it's best suited!' said Uryu. 'My Ginrei Kojaku can fire multiple arrows at one time, so it's the best choice for fighting several enemy at once. I'll go in, and Kurosaki can back me up, than...'

Ichigo's temper had risen to the surface easily when he heard Uryu's preaching speech.

'Just who made you king? Quincy? I think it's much better if I go in, and you back me up!'

Uryu didn't need much to get worked up too.

'Don't start it again Kurosaki! That big head of yours! I'm surprised it still stays on your neck! This is exactly the attitude that will get us in trouble! Can't you be more co-operate, even for once!'

'Just who are you calling stupid, you arrogant...'

Orihime's smile melted like a snowflake in the sun. Chad's two fists punched the table in front of the two bickering friends. The poor thing nearly cracked...

'We are 4 in this. We can do both. I'm backing Ichigo, and Inoue can do it for Ishida!'

Orihime nodded at once, and after an other couple of scowls the boys followed her lead.

'That's settled than...' she said a little nervously. 'Uhm... shall we go down?'

Ichigo took out his badge, and pressed it against his chest. They all went downstairs. As they entered the training area they could feel several hollow-like spiritual pressures, and when they looked around, they even spotted a few masked head scattered over the place. Urahara waited for them.

'We're actually using real hollows for training?' Uryu asked disapprovingly.

'Oh, they are not real, Ishida-san! They are just quite amazing images, like the ones humans call holograms! I must say I'm proud of myself! And as I'm sure you can feel, they also posses some spiritual pressure in them... clever, neh? They will act and fight like the real ones, and they are capable of causing damage to some decree... so don't underestimate them! And one more thing! What ever you do, don't go through them! If you do that, the image will become unstable, and it's most likely that it will explode! Apart from that, just fight like they were real, got that?' He looked at all of them in turn. 'Ok! Then let's begin!'

All went well at first. Of course Ichigo and Chad worked together smoothly on the base of trust and much experience in defending each others back's. Uryu and Orihime were doing just as fine, with her using her shield to secure his back so he could fire his arrows freely. The fake-hollows did multiply, and they did it at the most unlikely moments, making them really unpredictable. Ichigo could see now that Urahara had been right about the necessity of practice: they would be able to handle the real thing better after this.

After about a quarter of an hour Urahara called a break, and insisted they would try out next in pairs. Orihime wasn't tired yet and was eager, and Chad immediately volunteered to go with her. So they went first. They did all right too.

This left Ichigo and Uryu next. They marched out to the battlefield without so much as looking at each other...

'I bet I'm taking down twice of you're score, Ishida!' Ichigo said grinning, calling over his back, while he took his sword in his hand.

'Sweet dreams, Soul reaper!' the other answered also grinning. It was almost like in the old days... the sweet tension of competition... They threw themselves into battle with spirit, and the hollows fell one after the other.

Some time later, Ichigo was fighting a troublesome hollow who somehow managed always to multiply itself always a moment before he could have finished it. He attacked more and more fiercely, swinging his sword around in great circles, but it was still not enough.

Uryu's own fight brought him near the raging Ichigo, and he took a minute to comment on his progress.

'Just what are you doing, fighting that brainlessly? Honestly! If you would only...'

Ichigo looked up angrily to retort, but he spotted a new hollow appearing dangerously close to his friend's back... His eyes widened.

'Ishida! Behind you!' he cried, and threw himself forward in the same moment, to take the hollow down.

Uryu also noticed his danger than, and he turned, leaping into action. Maybe he would have succeeded in destroying the hollow without Ichigo's help, but as the soul reaper advanced, wanting to defend him, the tip of Zangetsu's blade got entangled in the Quincy's precious uniform's mantle, tearing it into pieces in the process... Uryu even lost his balance, and fell down from the rock wall on which he was standing on. He landed face down in the dirt. So when Ichigo turned back triumphantly, expecting gratitude, he found himself facing a very dirty, very thorn and very pissed Ishida...

'You Moron!'

'What...? I... I... '

'Who asked you to interfere anyway?'

'But I... '

'Now look what you've done!'

Uryu examined the damage his clothes suffered with narrowed eyes. Ichigo tried very hard to contain himself this time, but he failed...

'Why do you even care? It's just a stupid mantle!'

'It's not!'

'It is!'

'That does it! I've had enough! You insult me every damn opportunity you've got, but now you've finally crossed the line! Nobody stamps on the pride of the Quincy!'

'Oh, it's about the "pride of the Quincy" now is it! You know what?' asked Ichigo, shouting with a dangerously red face. 'I've got a far better idea for training than this hologram-bullshit! How about you and me, Ishida!'

'My thoughts exactly!'

Chad and Orihime had witnessed the scene, and they reached them just in time to hear the last of there conversation. It was Chad again, who tried to bring some sense back to them.

'But Guys... the hollows...!'

The spiritual pressure around both Ichigo and Uryu flared for a moment and one fired a huge Getsuga Tensho, the other several highly charged arrows in one go, and there close surroundings were immediately cleared of all hollow-images.

Ichigo looked back at Ishida, swinging his sword around.

'Bring it on, Quincy!'

Uryu turned in his direction, raising his bow, smiling grimly.

'You asked for it, Soul reaper!'

…...

_A/N: So, any new guesses about how it's going to come out? Stay tuned for surprises next chapter, and fluff at the end..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'... I think they might be going a bit overboard...' Tatsuki declared, appearing next to Chad and Orihime, who were hiding behind a huge pile of rocks, which gave them some protection from the force of the explosions caused by Ichigo's and Uryu's fight. The air was thick with dust, hiding them from view, so there friends couldn't really follow what was going on, let alone do something about it.

Orihime looked close to tears. Chad tried to console her, but he seemed shocked too.

'Don't worry, Inoue...' he said, while clumsily putting one of his big hands to her small shoulder. 'They won't really hurt each other... ' He tried to sound confident, but his voice was not entirely level.

'But I don't understand... why...?' Orihime looked up at Tatsuki.

'You don't have to Orihime.' she answered with a shadow of a smile. 'It's a boy thing... the sooner they get it out of there system the better...'

'I noticed they've been a bit bickery for days, but this! One of them could get seriously hurt!'

She cringed as a larger than average explosion shook the ground beneath them.

'Well what do we have here... My, my! If they thought the training was boring they could have just said so... But we shall see... ' Urahara arrived next to them.

'Do something, Urahara-san!' Chad asked.

'Oh, I would, Sado-san, but you see, the timer is already on...'

'What timer?' the three teens asked together, Chad wearily, Tatsuki angrily and Orihime afraid.

Urahara's smile widened behind his fan.

'Let's just say that soon they will have bigger problems than each other to take care of...'

Up in the air, Ichigo's and Uryu's figures were a blur, thanks to the many flash-steps and hirenkyakus they've been using. Ichigo disappeared in a cloud of dust created by several arrows of Uryu, and when he surfaced, he was clad in his long black-red coat.

'Hah!' said Uryu with satisfaction. 'I managed to make you call out your bankai! I knew it! I bet you'll need your mask too before I'm through with you!'

'Just be careful what you wish for... friend!' Ichigo answered grimly. He was having a hard time holding back as it is, and his hollow was eager enough without encouragement... his soft hisses from before were turned much louder, as the power of bankai gave him more room... _'Let me at 'im! Rip his throat! Spill his guts! Stamp on his scull!'_ It was a real shit that he had to hold back, even when he so desperately waned to lose control. And it was hard to stay angry, when he had to concentrate his energies into containing his hollow. When the anger was gone, he realized what a huge mistake he had made... He had only wanted to teach the Quincy his place... but this was no practice any more... Did he really want Ishida to get hurt? No. And before gentle Inoue's eyes too! What was he thinking? He would have just called the whole fight off, but of course his pride was in the way...

For his part, Ishida also started to have afterthoughts about there fight. Oh, he was eager for it all right, after all he had waited for this opportunity to compare there powers ever since he learned Kurosaki's true identity 2 years ago. But the soul reaper never before complied with his wishes. He could tell that his opponent was holding back, and while he also wasn't giving everything he got, the thought still pissed him. And he also thought that he would never again have so fair a chance of achieving his long standing desire of defeating him, then right now, when he was so obviously weakened by his own emotions... But seriously: was it right for him to take advantage of that? No. But naturally, his own pride too prevented him stepping back. So the fight continued.

Ichigo charged at Uryu from the front, but of course he leaped away in time. The soul reaper was faster though, aided by his bankai. He appeared at Uryu's back in a flash, and the Quincy was just able to turn and deflect his blade, using his unique shaped bow as a shield.

Chad peered out from behind the rocks just to see the deathly looking spar. He turned back to Inoue, with serious determination on his face.

'This has to end! I think you should use your shield, Inoue... separate them!'

Orihime froze. She looked up, her cheeks suddenly pink. How she didn't think about this obvious solution before! It just never occurred to her before that she could be able to stop Kurosaki-kun from doing exactly what he wanted to... and she never before had any reason to try.

'Yes! Of course!' she leaped to her feet immediately, and started climbing the rocks so fast, that it took the others by surprise.

'Inoue-san! I don't think this is the right... time.' Urahara tried to call after her, but she was already standing on top of the rock pile, out of earshot. She just lifted her hands to her temples, about to activate her powers, when the room was suddenly filled with new spiritual pressures, and lots and of lots of hollows... Seemed like all the fake-hollows they have destroyed so far were back, and with there spiritual pressure level increased...

'Oh, my... ' commented the shopkeeper from behind his fan.

Ichigo and Uryu was still locked together in there clash, looking daggers at each other, when they heard Orihime scream. As they heard it Uryu saw something very dark flash through Ichigo's eyes. He was not sure what it was, but he did feel a sudden pain shoot through his chest, which made him step back immediately. The pain wasn't strong, and it went as fast as it came, just a little reminder... Ichigo promptly turned his back on him, and flew like the wind to rescue Orihime. Uryu followed him a heartbeat later.

A very powerful hollow was advancing on Inoue, who stood alone on top of the rocks, trembling, her fearful eyes on the enemy. To Ichigo, it looked like she was completely paralyzed. He gritted his teeth, and took up even more speed to reach her. He was almost between her and that hollow now. But the moment the hollow was about to attack, Orihime shouted.

'Santen Kesshun! I reject!'

Ichigo had just enough time to feel a wave of shock, before he collided with her yellow shield roughly. He wasn't able to stop... There was a sick breaking noise, and he knew a few of his bones had just cracked... The force of the collision threw him backwards, and he was falling...

Orihime screamed again...

'Stupid, reckless Kurosaki!' Uryu fumed, as he tried to catch him. He wanted to prevent him hitting the ground, but he wasn't paying enough attention to which direction he was pulling him, and the next moment both boys fell through the fake-hollow's image-body.

And Urahara did warn them... The following explosion was so great, that not just the ground, but the whole shop above them seemed to shake. The explosion washed away all the other hollow-images too, and they exploded one after the other... Orihime was frozen in place, and she hardly noticed who it was, when Chad finally appeared, and dragged her back to the safety of there hideout, next to Tatsuki and Urahara.

'I... I murdered Kurosaki-kun...' she sobbed.

Ichigo and Uryu landed choking, cowered with cuts, burns and bruises all over. Ichigo tried to sit up. There was much pain. He looked around for his companion.

'Shit! Ah! Hey, Ishida? Are you all right?'

'… in a manner of speaking...'

'Gah! Did you know her shield got that much stronger? Fucking almost killed me!' he looked himself over. Only ragged bits remained of his bankai coat... 'Well... I ruined your mantle, and you destroyed my coat, I guess we're even now... ' he grinned at Ishida. '...at least with the clothes...'

The Quincy grinned back. He offered him a hand, and Ichigo took it, and they helped each other up.

'Listen, Ishida...' he started. He was starching his neck in embarrassment. 'I know I've been kind of an idiot lately... and... well I'm sorry... ' his eyes looked to the direction from where there friends were running to them. Orihime was in the front, her beautiful face white as marble. They were still out of earshot... Ichigo figured he still had a little time to say what he had to.

'… I just want to say, that from now on I'll try to be a good friend... to both you, and Inoue... and I won't stand in your way... '

Uryu just looked at him seriously.

'I know you like her, and if she likes you... '

Uryu put up a hand to silence him.

'Yes, I do like her very much... There was even a time when I considered I felt more towards her than just a friend. But even than, I would never have tried to really go after her... I'm not a fool!' he told Ichigo, who froze, listening.

'… you wouldn't? You didn't? But... why?'

At that moment Orihime and Chad reached them.

'Kurosaki-kun!' the beautiful girl ran to him. 'Oh, it's all my fault! My shield! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?' Her voice and her gentle eyes were full of concern. And even though both teens were injured to more or less the same decree, she only had eyes for Ichigo... Uryu looked at him with a knowing smile.

'Does this answer your question, you oblivious idiot!' he asked him.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Orihime, as though that were the first time he saw her. He was still struggling with putting the whole concept of the new thoughts forming inside his head together, when he suddenly received a painful kick in the face.

'Ouch!'

A very angry Tatsuki was standing before him. 'What was that for?' he asked, massaging his now bleeding nose.

'We need to talk! Now!' the girl declared sternly.

Uryu's face lit up with an impish smile.

'Finally!' he said with satisfaction. Tatsuki looked at the Quincy, smiling just the same way.

'Don't worry, it won't take long!' she said. 'And I'll deal with YOU after!' Then she did the most unimaginable thing possible: she leaned forward, and kissed the Quincy, full on the lips.

Ichigo's mind had shut down. He was sure he couldn't take in any more information at the moment. His whole world had been turned upside down.

As Tatsuki began to haul the flabbergasted Ichigo out, back towards the main shop. Urahara came over to the group, and he was smiling.

'It's probably futile, but I'm going to ask anyway...' he yelled after Tatsuki. 'Is this conversation safe?'

Tatsuki only waved a hand on her way, grinning, to let him know she appreciated the joke. Orihime looked after her two friends worriedly.

Uryu cleared his throat.

'Khm! Inoue-san... would you mind?' he said, indicating a particularly painful looking burn on his right hand.

'What? Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry, Ishida-kun! Sure! Right away!'

As her healing shield worked Uryu studied her serious face.

'Ishida-kun?' she slowly and cautiously asked after a time. 'Can you tell me what was this all about... I mean Tatsuki told me it was all a boy thing... '

Uryu laughed.

'Yes, she was right... exactly a boy thing. And I think telling you about it further will be a job for Kurosaki...' his smile widened, and he only put after it in his thoughts: _'… if he dares!'_

'And if it comforts you I can safely say for my part, that I think we're finished with the fighting for now...'

Her face relaxed somewhat, and there was even a small smile on her lips.

'Thank you.' she said softly.

Her shield finished it's job, and they both stood up.

'Thanks, Inoue..' Uryu said.

'Oh, this reminds me...' she piped up. 'I haven't thanked you properly yet for mending my blouse the other day! I thought it was beyond repair after it got caught in that fence, but you've made it good as new!'

'Any time, Inoue, any time! It was no trouble at all... only next time... if there is one way around it please don't put it in a flowery gift bag!'

She was confused, but answered.

'Ok...'

Tatsuki marched Ichigo up the stairs, back into the main shop's dining-room. There she finally faced him. Ichigo was still speechless, and his eyes round and unfocused.

'But... but... ' he tried to form a coherent question, but failed at the very start.

'But what?' Tatsuki snapped. 'I trust you don't have any issues about me and Uryu going out now, have you?'

He looked down, face red.

'No.'

'That's good to hear!' she said sarcastically.

'How long?' he finally asked in a low voice.

'For a few weeks now... but if you tell anyone at school, I'm tearing your ears down from your silly head! Why start a nasty gossip now, when we're graduating anyway in a month, and after that we won't have to put up with such nonsense!'

'Right... but then... then why...?'

'Why did Uryu ask you about your feelings for Orihime?'

He only remained silent as an answer.

'Because I've asked him to, that's why!'

Ichigo was silent.

Tatsuki bit her lip. She didn't know how to tell him what she had to, without betraying her friend's confidence. But it seemed that things had come to the point where keeping anything secret would only hurt everybody more... So she finally made up her mind. 'Apparently, Orihime is too shy to ever tell you about her feelings for you, and as I said, school is about to finish, and I just didn't want her to spend the rest of her life wondering what could have been. I thought if she learns she has no chance, she would be able to finally move forward... But me asking you was out of the question... I thought you would misunderstand it... I never would have imagined you misunderstanding HIM asking... We've been laughing our heads off these past few days, you know!'

A shadow was hiding Ichigo's eyes.

'You know that you're just cruel, Tatsuki...' he said, and his voice was thick with emotions.

'Believe me I had no idea you're feeling the same way! Of course it's obvious now, but I honestly didn't know. I really thought that you would have made your move by now, if you did!'

Ichigo couldn't really blame her for that, since he himself didn't know also...

'Did you tell Inoue anything about this?' he asked in a small voice, dreading the answer.

She smiled.

'No. Even though all the evidence is against me when I say so: I am no match maker... you'll have to work out that part yourself...'

…...

_A/N: Here it is, you finally have the answers to all your most acute questions... I just hope you'll stay with me as long as to find out how Ichigo will "work things out". How did you like it? Hands up anybody who suspected a Tatsuki-Uryu thing! I've planned it like this from the very beginning! The hints are there, if you read closely... (I didn't want either party to be hurt badly, but I wanted a nice spar between the rivals, and this seemed a nice compromise). Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: OK, I just realized something. Writing fluff is HARD! Not to overdo it, not to rush it, not to make it too gooey, but keep it sweet... And all the while, keeping everyone IC (especially scowling Ichigo!) as much as possible. Hope I did all right in the end. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Ichigo closed the front door behind himself as quietly as he could, but it was a wasted effort...

'Ichigoooo! My baby boy is home!' Isshin wanted to flung himself at him, but he stopped, almost in mid air, eyes bulging, as he noticed the cuts and bruises where they were visible on his face and arms.

'What the heck is this? Did Urahara blow you up again under pretense of training?'

'Umm... almost.'

Ichigo wanted to get past him, but he wouldn't have that.

'Come tell me! I need a good laugh!'

'Man! You are just as a sadist as that Hat-and -cloaks... no wonder you two get along so well! Now just leave me alone!'

Isshin laughed.

'Oh, so you are ashamed of what happened! Even better! But why didn't Orihime-chan patch you up? She was also there, wasn't she? Any guy would just die to have such an opportunity to be healed by such a beautiful girl! Hell, some might even injure themselves deliberately just to enjoy such treatment! Why do you think I've become a doctor in the first place? All the beautiful nurses!'

Ichigo watched his father with disgust.

'Ok, I've always known you were weird, but this is going too far...'

'Come now, don't judge your old man, everybody needs lo...'

This was more than Ichigo could bare at the moment.

'Oh, for havens sake! Not that again! Love?' Ichigo spitted the word out with rage, almost screaming. 'Why does everything have to be about freaking love with you, you idiot of a father!'

He punched Isshin against the wall, and stormed up the stairs, banging his room's door loudly behind him.

The twins witnessed the scene from before the TV, and now both of them gave there father identical accusing stares.

'What? All I did was talk to him, and he starts being offended!' said Isshin, turning to the large poster of his deceased wife on the wall. 'Oh, Masaki! What should I do? Our children are growing up to be so mean and erratic!'

Karin shook her head.

'Have some dignity, Dad! I can't believe you're still talking to that poster... And Ichigo's not erratic. If you would only have payed attention you would have noticed he had been kind of moody for about a week now. When he's like this, the last thing he needs is to deal with your craziness!'

Yuzu nodded vigorously. Isshin sighed.

'Well... I guess I could have been more tactful... huh?'

Karin gave a very unladylike snort.

'I think I'll go up and try to speak to him...' he decided.

'That's good, Dad!' smiled Yuzu kindly.

As Isshin went upstairs he thought about there discussion before, and tried to find what was it that had set his son up. It seemed he had somehow touched a sensitive spot... He knocked at his son's door tentatively.

'Ichigo?'

There was no answer, but he tried the knob, and the door opened. His son was sitting at his table, facing the wall, his head popped up by his hand. He didn't bother to lit the lamp, so the room was in semi darkness.

'Can I come in?' Isshin asked.

He didn't get any answer.

'… I just will anyway, so don't mind...'

He closed the door behind himself, and went to sit next to his son, on the bed. He cleared his throat.

'Khm... so is there anything you would like to talk about?'

Ichigo only gave him a hateful stare.

'You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?'

There was still only silence.

'Don't worry, I won't press you to tell me anything you don't feel like sharing... but it still might be possible for me to help you feel better. I know that look in your eyes: you are angry at yourself, because you screwed something up... and by your reaction back there, I think it's not a soul reaper thing this time...' he spoke slowly and cautiously, choosing every word.

Ichigo looked at him again, trying to maintain a poker face. Isshin took a big breath.

'If you offended her any way, you can just say sorry, you know.'

Anger flashed in Ichigo's eyes, and he opened his mouth to retort, but shut it instantly, as he began to wonder if he indeed had offended her... He scowled.

Isshin waited, than finally he sighed.

'Since you don't give me any details to go with I'll just give you some general advice...'

Ichigo still remained stubbornly silent, deep scowl in place.

'Ichigo... You don't always have to be so serious and responsible! It's all right to make mistakes now and then... You are only 17... this is not a time yet for life long commitment... it's a time to fall in love, and then fall out of it... to suffer heartbreaks, ups and downs, and to try out many things... To be reckless and inconsiderate. But most importantly: a time to be happy.'

Ichigo's attention was caught despite himself. Not because he agreed with his father's word's, but rather because they made him realize something. He knew most people his age were indeed what his father described: always falling in and out of love, like a bad habit, falling for a different person every other week... But he was just not like that. To him, admitting being in love indeed equaled life long commitment... Just as he always wanted to "protect one thing", as his name told it, he always wanted to "love one thing". And there was no way to change that.

He had just realized this now. This was why he had fought so stubbornly against his feelings! This was the reason he didn't want to admit having fallen in love... Because he had known it would be irreversible... He had never meant to fall in love so early as 17... but what could he do? Orihime was here now, he couldn't just tell her to come back 5 or 10 years later, just because he wanted to be a kid longer... The lesson was learned. His eyes were now opened to the dangers of keeping her waiting... someone else could take her... and he couldn't bare that...

It seemed he was just destined to meet responsibility early in life's every field. His mother's early death, watching over his sisters, shouldering the duties of a soul reaper, protecting a whole town... This was the last remaining bastion of the fortress of his childhood-innocence... his heart. And it hurt a little to give that up... and it was also a little scary. Growing up was not so easy after all...

Isshin looked at his son. He could see in his eyes that something was moved inside him by his words, so he waited patiently. Finally a small smile worked it's way to Ichigo's features, softening them.

'Dad... thanks. I... I think I do feel better now.'

Isshin smiled back, than unexpectedly thumped his son so hard in the back, that he almost fell out of his chair.

'That's what fathers are for! Hey, I can't wait till you graduate! Than we can go out pick up chicks together! I don't mean to boast, but I happen to be a natural at it! You'll have to have you're eyes pealed for a few useful tips! Oh! I can teach you so much!'

Ichigo punched him to the ground.

'In your dreams, Goat-chin!'

A soft knock was heard at the door, and a moment later Yuzu peered inside.

'Uhm... Onii-chan? You've got a visitor...'

Both Ichigo and Isshin looked up confused. The hour was quite late for visitors. Yuzu opened the door further, and they saw Orihime standing beside her, bashful.

Isshin straightened himself up from the floor immediately.

'Why hello there dear Orihime-chan! Do come inside... Hm.. how interesting time for you to show up...' he gave a meaningful look to his son, who returned it with a deathly glare, so he considered retreating to be a good idea. 'But of course: we're happy to see you! And I was leaving anyway, so I'll just leave you two to it then... '

After the door closed behind him, the two teens just looked at each other in silence for a while, both pick cheeked. Orihime was thinking about the other times she had been in his room so far, and this only served to intensify her blush...

For Ichigo, this was the first time to see her in full awareness of his own feelings. And even though he already knew the feeling was mutual – a very great advantage – there was still some awkwardness in the air...

'Kurosaki-kun... ' Orihime began, but Ichigo stopped her.

'Wait!'

He went to the door, and shouted out.

'If I were to open this door now, nobody would be eavesdropping on the other side right?'

'Right!' came Isshin's and Yuzu's terrified squeaks from outside, along with some scampering that told Ichigo that the coast was finally clear.

'Sorry about that... ' he told Orihime. 'So, what do I owe the honor?'

She averted her eyes shyly.

'Your wounds... I haven't healed them yet... you just ran off after your talk with Tatsuki, and didn't wait for me... '

'Well I just... I needed to calm down a little... and I'm sorry... for you know... we acted a little foolishly with Ishida.'

More silence followed this, during which he fidgeted nervously, and she played with her hair.

'I thought you ran off because you were angry with me... '

'Me? Angry? With you?'

'Because I caused it...'

_'Oh boy... she knows after all!'_ Ichigo thought desperately. _'She know I was jealous at Ishida... what must she think of me now?'_

'… with my shield... I just wanted to repel that hollow... didn't even see you coming...'

Ichigo sighed, relieved.

'For that, I'm not mad at all! If anything, I'm glad you defended yourself so well, and I would even suggest a more offensive attack next time you find yourself in a similar situation, but I'm glad you didn't use Tsubaki this time!'

She gasped, as the possibility of that horrible thought passed through her head. Ichigo offered her seat on his bed, while he sat on the floor himself, so that she could easily work her healing power on him. While the yellow dome worked, he chose to watch her face. She concentrated, but her eyes would often rise up to meet his. It seemed his continued gaze made her nervous...

Ichigo had expected to have some more time to himself to think. But Orihime had foregone him again, coming to him. As he looked at her familiar features, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go from this room without coming to an understanding with her. Not only it would be cruel to keep her in the dark longer, but now that he was finally sure of himself, he thought he couldn't bare to go one more moment without securing her. She was everything he needed. Kind, gentle, loving, sometimes funny, and a little crazy. Beautiful not only on the outside, but on the inside too. She was perfect. She was his Inoue!

And the resolve was born. When the healing shield disappeared, Ichigo stood up, and went to sit by her side on the bed. Now that he had made up his mind, he was unexpectedly calm. It was similar to the feeling he always had when marching into battle. The peace of mind that always came from the firm belief of the rightness of his actions, and the determination to carry them through. He welcomed this familiar feeling like an old friend now.

'How do you feel?' Orihime asked in a small voice.

'Perfect.'

He was looking at her again, and now her uneasiness was almost touchable. Her eyes found his for a swift moment, but she averted them instantly, choosing to watch her interlocked hands in her lap instead. Ichigo's eyes were burning with some new light, the intensity of which she found hard to bare. It was similar to the light she had seen many times before, the light she knew and loved so well, but it was also different somehow... She resolved not to look up. She knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to keep herself back from hoping...

'Inoue...'

This was all it took to brake her resolve. Her eyes snapped up immediately. He had said her name differently somehow...

'There is something I need to tell you...' he almost whispered.

'Yes?' she breathed back.

'I...' Ichigo began, but the words just wouldn't come out. He lifted a hand slowly, bringing it up to touch her cheek and brush against it once, with a feather light touch. She trembled a little, while her eyes were fixed intently on him, waiting. Her lips slightly parted, and little voice in the back of her mind - which sounded suspiciously like Tatsuki - scolded her feebly for feeling slightly more than hope now... it was almost expectation.

'I...' Ichigo tried, and failed again. His hand turned, and was now cuping her face. Finally he gave up. He couldn't get the words out. He was never one for words. So he chose a different thing instead... As slowly as he could he began leaning forward, and when he didn't feel her pull back, but saw her eyes close instead, he closed his owns too, and let his lips find hers guided by instinct...

He had meant the kiss to be a short sweet thing, but her lips felt so nice against his, and she responded so givingly, that it was impossible to stop. His hand moved without him noticing, to rest at the base of her neck, supporting her head, and her hand came up to grip the front of his shirt tightly, pulling him slightly closer, and the kiss deepened.

When they finally broke apart, they were both smiling. Orihime felt dizzy, light headed with happiness. The little voice in the back of her head was quieted. She had waited so long for this! She had always been telling herself not to hope, that it was wain, but the hope was always stubbornly there, refusing to let go. And now her dreams had finally come true! She was almost overcome with pure heartwarming joy.

'I... I also need to tell you something... ' she said hurriedly, and she promptly pressed her lips back to his.

He laughed into the kiss.

'Wow! I never knew conversing with you was so easy! I'm really such an idiot for not trying it earlier!'

They both laughed, and it was easy now for her to just throw herself into his arms, and for him to put them around her in a tight embrace. Her head rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They stayed like this for a long time. They both knew they belonged together. They didn't need words...

…...

_A/N: Good news: there's still going to be an epilogue, with a double-date, just to please you all!_

_I wonder what you think about Ichigo's point of view on love... it's actually my own thoughts from my 16 year old self... (And yes, I am currently married to the man who had caused them.)But I think it fits him._

_Since this is my first time writing something like a real confession, and a real kiss I really would like to know your opinion!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you everybody! Your 40 reviews make this officially my most reviewed story so far! I'm sorry to say, but this is the end, there is nothing else left for me to say than wish for your enjoyment in reading it! _

Epilogue

'So, no hard feelings then, Ishida?' Ichigo asked.

The two teens were dressed in there best suits, going together to Orihime's apartment to pick up the girls for the graduation party, where they were going together. Both pairs kept there relationship hidden from prying eyes as long as the term held, but there was no point in hiding it further. And anyway, a party was an occasion for pairs, was it not?

'No.' answered Uryu. 'I can see how Inoue smiles all the time now, so I guess you must be doing something right... I'm content to see her happy.'

'Thanks! And you must have an influence on the second strongest girl of Japan... I saw her wear a skirt the other day, and I'm sure I've never seen one on her before expect for her school uniform!'

Uryu smiled.

'Well, I'm sure she will wear one today...'

They arrived at there destination, and ringed the bell. Orihime answered the door. She peered out a little nervously, but when her eyes met Ichigo's her face split into a huge smile. She had been so nervous about her appearance. Her robe and hair, her makeup and shoes... she had wanted to impress him. But all of that didn't matter now, because when she saw him, she just ran joyfully into his arms, denying him the proper view of herself.

And Ichigo was impressed. True, the robe – which was in a flowery pattern, in creamy peach and other pastel colors, with short, off-the-shoulder sleeves – the elegant knot of hair and everything else did make her beautiful, but to Ichigo she was always beautiful. He appreciated her fervent hug better. They embraced each other, and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as a greeting.

'I missed you...' he murmured.

'Me too.' she agreed. 'Hi, Ishida-kun!' she greeted her other friend, pulling back a little. 'Come in, please! Tatsuki-chan will be ready in a minute!' She poured them some drinks while they waited.

Tatsuki came out of the bedroom a few moments later. Her eyes were fixed on Uryu, a hint of some uncharacteristic uncertainty in them. She had chosen an ensemble to match the quincy colors: the sleeveless robe was pure white, and she had a simple light blue stole to go with it. Judging by the flash in his eyes, Uryu appreciated it very much...

The walk to the party was an enjoyable affair. The heat of the July sun was already softened as it neared the end of it's daily journey, and the few clouds on the sky were shining in picturesque red-orange colors. They didn't talk much, but nobody missed it...

They became more chatty though, after they arrived, and found themselves a nice table, and drinks. The two girls were giggling at some jokes, and Orihime told them about her latest crazy dream in details. A few of there classmates stopped by, and of course Chad sat with them once he arrived.

Tatsuki nudged Uryu a little as Chizuru walked in behind Ichigo and Orihime, and her eyes narrowed. Ichigo happened to choose that moment to gently brush a stray lock of hair out of Orihime's face... Chizuru apparently had a sudden heart-attack... When she walked over to them, Tatsuki stood up to meet her early, and direct the wrath of the fire-breathing dragon to herself, instead of the oblivious pair.

'How could this have happened? No! I can't loose my precious Hime!'

'Just swallow it down already, Chizuru... It's not like you can do anything about it!' Tatsuki said, blocking her way.

'You had a hand in this, Arisawa! I just know you did!' she screamed accusingly.

Tatsuki smiled down to Orihime and Ichigo, her eyes twinkling.

'Maybe a tiny bit...'

'I thought dumb Kurosaki was too dense to make a move!' she whined.

'Hey! I'm sitting right here you know!' Ichigo said angrily, but held himself back from doing anything. Chizuru was still a girl, even though she was from a particularly annoying kind... best let Tatsuki handle her.

After Chizuru thankfully decided to finally leave them alone Chad took his leave from them, shaking both Ichigo's and Uryu's hand in turn.

'I just want to say I'm glad things turned out this well...' he said in his deep slow voice. 'It was one of my worst moments seeing you guys fight each other... I hated it...'

'We're sorry Chad old buddy!' said Ichigo, while tapping his friend's back affectionately. He knew how big a heart the giant man had. And how much he valued friendship. 'Never going to happen again! We will be the first Quincy-Soul reaper friends in history... right, Ishida?'

'I'll think about it...' Uryu answered, smiling.

After Chad left, Ichigo noticed some suspicious light shining in Tatsuki's eyes.

'What?' he asked her scowling. He had a nagging feeling he didn't like that light...

Tatsuki glanced at both boys briefly before answering.

'Maybe I'm crazy for admitting this, but I kind of enjoyed watching you guys fight...' she smiled playfully. 'It was rather sexy... '

'Tatsuki-chan!' Orihime's cheeks were shining red.

Tatsuki turned an other mischievous smile at her.

'Oh, come on! I won't believe the thought never crossed YOUR mind!'

She went even redder, if that was possible, looking down.

'Well... maybe for the tiniest of moments...'

Tatsuki laughed, and the boys smirked smugly.

'But it was still very wrong!' Orihime hastened to scowl at her boyfriend. 'I mean you could have hurt Ishida-kun!'

Tatsuki looked at her friend with a frown on her face.

'Don't get me wrong, Hime, I know Ichigo is strong, but I think Uryu would still have done better! He's always so collected in battle, and keeps his cool, while Ichigo... I don't have any doubts about how the fight would have ended...'

Orihime looked at her friend in return, and shook her head vigorously.

'I'm sorry, but I think you are underestimating Ichigo Tatsuki! You never saw him fight powerful enemies as I did! It's obvious he was holding back!'

'Uryu fought strong enemies too, and he's gotten even stronger since that!'

The two girls were leaning over the table towards each other, totally engrossed in there conversation. They didn't notice the smirks and crooked eyebrows the two boys were sending each other, until both were pulled back, into heated kisses.

'If you DO want us to fight again, you are doing a great job!' Uryu whispered into his girlfriends ear, but loudly enough that all of them could hear it.

'Yeah... I feel like going "bankai" already...' Ichigo said huskily, nuzzling into Orihime's neck.

The girls started to giggle.

'We're sorry!' Orihime apologized funnily.

'Well... we'll just assume it's a girl-thing then, and don't mind!' Uryu declared, and they all laughed.

A few moments later there friends, Mizuiro and Keigo walked over to there table, with full glasses in there hands. Keigo's eyes were bulging as they searched the two pairs. Even his jaw dropped.

'Oh, no! What is this? I see it but I don't believe it! Inoue with Ichigo? And Arisawa with Ishida?When did this happen? I though we were friends, but you never told me anything about it!' he complained in his usual over-emotional manner.

Ichigo sighed.

'Chill out, man, we've only been dating for a couple of weeks. And besides, I never thought it was any of your business!'

Keigo payed him no attention.

'You are so mean, keeping all this a secret before, and now rubbing it under all our noses so casually! I never suspected any of it!' he said through fake tears.

'I did!' said Mizuiro, smiling at his weeping friend to annoy him more.

'No!' whined Keigo.

'Sure I did. It was obvious for a long time where Inoue's interests laid, if you don't mind me saying...' he looked at the beautiful girl apologetically. 'And Arisawa also gave herself away at one point...'

Tatsuki looked up interested.

'Really? What was it exactly that gave it away?'

Mizuiro laughed.

'I saw you punch him once!'

Everybody except Tatsuki laughed with him.

'I still don't get your point... ' the black haired girl frowned. 'I punch Ichigo almost on a daily basis!'

Uryu and Ichigo both went rigid in there places. Mizuiro on the other hand just looked innocently on Tatsuki, and said:

'Exactly.'

Ichigo suddenly felt the air in the room to become too hot for his liking... it could have something to do with the intensive stare his Quincy friend was now awarding him with... He stood up quickly, unconsciously tugging at the knot of his tie as he did so.

'Umm... anybody fancy some fresh air?'

Uryu stood up also, his stare burning. Ichigo decided to make a run for it...

'Kurosaki! Hey! Come back this instant!' cried Uryu, while running after him.

The two girls around the table were rather white. Mizurio's smile only widened, as he magicked two more glasses out of nowhere, and placed them in front of Orihime and Tatsuki.

'Cheers! To love and friendship!'

...

_A/N: What can I say? Boys will be boys! :-) And that Mizuiro really is a player! Haha! I thought this was a fitting ending for a story titled "Jealousy". But don't take it too seriously! It's more like a joke on my part..._

_Many thanks again to everybody reading this story, especially to those who took the trouble of reviewing! _


End file.
